A Lucky Day For Kazuma
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: While enjoying a peaceful day without the company of Aqua and the others, Kazuma receives an unexpected visit. Things might just get better for the young adventurer. Lemon. [Kazuma x Sena!]


**Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku Wo! and it's characters don't belong to me, it belongs to Natsume Akatsuki and Kadokawa Shoten**

 _xxxx_

''Being _rich sure is good.''_

That's the first thing that Kazuma thought after waking up in his now king sized bed inside the mansion. He never thought that the negotiations with Wiz and Vanir would have gone so well, the quantity of people that bought the lighters was insane! He never expected his product to get so famous between the habitants of the city. Walking through the corridors of the mansion, Kazuma made his way to the kitchen and prepared a cup of tea. Going to the living room, he sat down on the sofa and took a small sip of the hot liquid, sighing with satisfaction while enjoying the rare moment of silence that engulfed the entire mansion.

 _''That reminds me, Aqua, Megumin and Darkness had gone to the city to buy more clothes...damn girls, using the money that I got with MY blood, sweat and tears...But since I'm in a good mood I'll forgive them this time.''_

Finishing his tea, Kazuma closed his eyes and just relaxed in the sofa, he should enjoy the peace that he was having now to it's maximum because he knows it'll take a long time for something like this to happen again. Laying in the sofa, his tranquility was shattered when he heard a knock in the door.

 _''Damn it! I should know that this wouldn't last long enough!''_

Cursing under his breath, the teen lazily got up and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it, irritation gave place to curiosity and wariness when he saw that the person who knocked was Sena.

''What do you want this time Sena-san? If it's help with another problem involving monsters then I'll have to refuse.'' The brown haired teen said while crossing his arms in a X.

''H-How rude of you! To think that everytime I come here is just to ask for help, Satou Kazuma.'', The black haired beauty spoke with an offended tone,''Actually, I came here for another reason.'', She said and, to Kazuma's confusion, her cheeks reddened.

''And may I ask what is this reason you speak about?''

''Can we please talk about it inside?'', She asked, her eyes practically pleading for him to accept her request.

''Uhm, sure. Come in.'', Turning his back to her, Kazuma walke back to the living room while Sena closed the door behing then and followed him. Arriving at the room, Kazuma motioned for her to sit by his side in the sofa.

''So, what is it that you wanted to talk about Sena-san?'' Said woman cleared her throat.

''W-Well, it's actually about my actions towards you in the past.'', Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

''Your actions towards me? Are you talking about the time that you arrested me and all those missions that you made me do to prove my innocence?'' Kazuma asked.

Sena's serious composure was broken by his words and she began to fidget with her fingers.

''Y-Yes that's exactly it Satou-san, I feel ashamed of what I made you pass, so I would like to repay you for everything that I did to you. I'm willing to do anything that you ask me.'', She told the teen with sincerity.

''D-Do anything that I say?'', He gulped and, at her nod, his mouth broke in a malicious grin.

 _''Wonderful...Simply wonderful! Have my luck increased even more? This must be the best reward that I can get in this fantasy world!'',_ Gazing at Sena's beautiful face, fleshy lips and sensual body, he could feel his lust increase, _''This can be my chance to climb into adulthood! But I can scare her if ask something too sexual from the beginning...Humm, what should I do?...Wait! This could work...''_

Putting a hand in one of her shoulders, Kazuma stared directly at her eyes.

''It looks like I can't refuse, then Sena-san, I'll tell you what I want so listen carefully.'', At the seriousness in his voice, Sena gulped,''I want to kiss you in the lips!'', He finally said.

''...''

''What!?'', Sena exclaimed after being quiet for a few seconds,''W-Why would you want this type of reward?''. She asked bashfully. She was actually confused, why would he want to kiss a woman like her? One that is always serious and actually scares the members of the opposite sex. Looking at the young adventurer, she saw him looking at her with incredulity.

''Are you serious Sena-san? The real question would be why any man wouldn't want a reward like this! You're a beautiful young woman and in my opinion, your cold attitude just makes you even more gorgeous, as if you're from royalty, the ideal woman that every man wants! To kiss such a woman...it would be like fullfiling a dream!'', Kazuma shouted while clenching one fist and staring at the empty space, his eyes shaking with emotion.

Sena's cheeks and ears gained a tinge of red at his words. When her eyes made contact with Kazuma's green ones, her heart begun to beat faster for reasons that she did not understand.

 _''S-So this is what Satou Kazuma thinks about me? Why do I feel so happy that such a man calls me gorgeous?''_

Clearing her throat, Sena regained her composure.

''Is that so? T-Then I guess that I'll have to do it.''

Kazuma smiled devilishly.

''Good, so can you move closer to me please?'', He asked with a hint of nervousness on his voice.

 _''Calm down my poor heart! I can't act like a coward now like I always do with Darkness! I'll show right now that I brave enough to cross the line that neither she or Aqua had never crossed before!''_

Sena shyly did as requested and came closer to him, her elbow touching his. Kazuma gulped and strenghtened his resolve. With great determitation, he gently held Sena's cheeks and made her look his way. Letting his instincts dominate him, he began to close the distance between them, till their lips finally touched. In the beginning, the touch was awkward, but, when they started to move their lips, the awkwardness faded away and both gained more confidence. Sena opened her mouth slightly and Kazuma didn't lose the opportunity. Doing as he saw in those porn movies back in Japan, he slided his tongue inside the older woman's mouth, making her eyes go wide with shock.

Now that every trace of hesitation disappeared, Kazuma wrapped their tongues together in a hungry kiss. Their bodies begun to unconsciously respond to the pleasure and heated up. Kazuma could feel his pants becoming tighter and Sena, even not wanting to acknowledge it, could feel her panties getting wet. When they broke away, both looked dazzled. Gazing at each other, they began to speak in a hurried tone.

''Y-You know, We need to kiss more...to compensate by all the things you made me pass through! right?'', He laughed nervously.

''I-I agree, it is my obligation to repay you, and if you say that just one kiss is not enough, I can't oppose it.'', Now it was Sena's turn to give an awkward laugh.

Both stared at each other for a minute and, in the blink of an eye, they were kissing again. In the heat of the moment, Kazuma grabbed one of Sena's voluptuous breasts, earning a moan from the woman, wich left the teen a little stunned.

 _''Certainly did not expect that kind of reaction from her...That means that she's not opposed to do 'that' as much as I thought.''_

Firmly grabbing her big ass, he laid her down on the sofa and got on top, kissing and licking her colarbone. Sena never thought that something like this could feel so good, so she just tiltled her head, giving a better access to the green eyed teen. While kissing Sena's collarbone, Kazuma sensually massaged her ass and moved his hands to her thighs.

 _''Wow, her thighs are really soft, almost as soft as her breasts.'',_ Kazuma thought with wonder. Taking her mini skirt, panties and black socks,revealing her white and smooth legs and tasty pussy. Kazuma felt drool acumulate on his mouth. After that, his hands moved to her shirt and gripped it tightly. In one fluid movement, he took her shirt and bra at the same time, almost as if his hands were magic. Gazing lustfully at Sena's naked body, he began to take his own clothes.

Sena really wanted to look away when Kazuma took of his clothes, but due to her curiosity and anxioty at finally being capable to see a man's naked body, she didn't do it and just kept staring at the teen. When he removed his boxers, Sena's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

 _''I-Is it even possible for a guy to be this big down there?''_

Noticing to where the black haired woman was staring, Kazuma smirked.

''What's wrong Sena-san? You don't need to be afraid'', Kazuma spoke with false gentleness,''If you're curious you can touch it, nothing is holding you back.''

Sena hated to admit it but he was right. Getting on her knees, she positioned herself between Kazuma's legs and, with one of her delicate hands, gripped the hard member.

 _''It's warm.'',_ She tought with surprise. Deciding to put in practice what she heard from the few female friends that she had, she began to move her hand up and down at a slow pace. Kazuma let out a groan at the sensation of her hand pumping his shaft. The sound of his husky groans had a strange effect on Sena, making her get hornier and wetter. Looking at the pre cum that was forming at the head of the big cock that she was currently touching ,an unexpected thought passed through her head.

 _''It has such a lewd shape, I wonder what it tastes like...''_

Without a second thought, she swallowed the entire cock in one go. Kazuma almost screamed from the pleasure that he felt. Her mouth was so warm and silppery that if he wasn't cautious, he could cum at any moment. Adjusting to the enormous thing that was inside her mouth, Sena began to bob her head up and down, making the head of Kazuma's dick touch her throat.

 _''God! It feels like I'm being suffocated, and this taste! It's a bit bitter but I could definitely get hooked on it.''_

Going faster, Sena managed to swallow the dick till the base, at this moment, Kazuma gripped her head with both hands, keeping her in place and with one final thrust, he shouted...

''Cumming!'', White seed was released from his dick, going down the older woman's throat,making her eyes roll.

 _''This is so good.'',_ She thought while the floor got wet with her juices, result of the orgasm she had just from the taste and sensation of Kazuma's semen.

''Wow, that was awesome!'', The teen exclaimed after taking his cock out of the beauty's mouth. Seeing the dazed but yet lustful look on her eyes, Kazuma smiled.

''Sena-san, climb over me.'', He demanded. Sena didn't say anything and just did as told,''I'll ask this to you because I'm not a rapist, are you sure that you want to do this?'', Kazuma asked seriously.

Sena nodded,''Yes, I was reluctant about your request at the beginning but I'm happy that I accepted it, In my 26 years of life I've never had a man touch me this way, I need to know more, besides, you're a man that I came to respect after I saw that you're not like the rumours say.'', She smiled, not a small one or a smirk, but a full smile that made her look like an angel.

''Okay, here I go.'', Saying that, Kazuma introduced the head of his dick on her pussy and slowly moved forward. Reaching a small barrier, he glanced at her and, receiving a nod in response, quickly thrusted all of his dick inside her, breaking the barrier and touching the entrance of her womb. A small tear streamed down her face due to the sharp pain she felt. When Kazuma saw that, he cupped her face and gently kissed the her eyes and then, lips.

''Try to adjust to the shape of my dick, when you feel that I can move just tell me ok?'', He said with kindness, act that stunned her.

Sena waited for some minutes till the pain eased a little and gave a nod to Kazuma for him to continue. Thrusting his cock inside her at a slow pace to not hurt her, Kazuma sucked on her neck and twisted one of her hard nipples with his finger, trying to give more pleasure to her so the pain and discomfort would go away faster. It seemed like it worked since her breath became labored. Increasing the pace, the boy penetrated her athigh speeds and with great force. Not that much later, Sena was moving her hips up and down by her own, her tongue lewdly sticking out of her mouth as she moaned.

''Damnit Sena-san, I could really fall in love with you if you keep letting out such cute and sexy moans.'', Kazuma said between grunts.

'' S-Same...I-I think that I'm f-falling...in love...with you...Satou.!'' She managed to say through her moans. Her words just ignited the fire inside Kazuma. Thrusting his dick inside her with even more force, he whispered in her ear.

''I'm going to cum.''

''Me too, release it inside me!'', She shouted desperately. Kazuma kept thrusting with all his might, and, after some moments, he released his hot seed deep inside her. Seconds later, Sena reached her climax due to the sensation of Kazuma's seed filling up her womb.

 _''I-It's no use, I won't be able to let go of that man anymore.''_

With a grunt, Kazuma got out of her and collapsed on the sofa with Sena still on top of him, both of their bodies filled with perspiration.

''That was-'', He begun.

''Incredible.'', She finished.

They kept quiet for a moment.

''Sena-san, I was actually being serious when I said that I could fall in love with you.'', Kazuma said abruptly,''Would you please consider going out with me? It would be an honor to be the boyfriend of such fine woman.'', She blushed at his praise.

''I-I wouldn't mind giving a shot at a relationship with you, that is, if you don't mind me being older than you.'', She spoke maidenly.

Kazuma chuckled,''I don't mind uninportant things like age, I really want to be with you.'', He said sincerely.

Sena couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her face and kissed him gently.

''It looks like we're a couple now.''

 **1 week later...**

''Neh, don't you two think that Kazuma is acting strange?'', Megumin asked to Aqua and Darkness, they currently were sitting on the dinner table eating more crabs that Darkess father has sent to them.

''I thought I was the only one that noticed it, for some reason, he's going out way more than before.'', Darkness spoke with a thoughtful look on her face.

''Seriously? It must be nothing important coming from a HikiNEET like him, we don't need to bother about it.'', Aqua said nonchalantly.

Hearing a knock on the door, Megumin stood up and walked to it, her eyes widened when she saw the person in front of her.

''Eh? Sena-san? What are you doing here? You have another job that you want us to do?'', The girl obssessed with explosion magic asked.

''No, my reasons for coming here are different.'' The woman adjusted her glasses.

''Ah! Sena! You're already here?'', A masculine voice resonated through the room, all the women turned to see one Satou Kazuma walking down the stairs, his clothes were different than the usual, he was dressed in black pants with a long sleeved white shirt.

Walking towards her, Kazuma grabbed her chin and kissed her directly on the lips.

''EEEEHHH!?'', Three voices shouted in surprise. The duo just ignored them and kept on with their make out session. After breaking the kiss, Kazuma licked his lips.

''Lets go.'',He said while wrapping one arm around Sena's waist.

''W-W-Wait a moment! What's the meaning of this Kazuma?'', Aqua, Darkness and Megumin shouted at the same time.

The teen glanced at them.

''The meaning of this? Well, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now so it's obvious that I'll kiss her right?'', He said in a matter of fact tone.

''What!?'', The useless Goddess, masochist crusader and explosion maniac exclaimed once more.

''Anyways, don't get in trouble while I'm away and take care of the mansion, I'll see you guys later.'', With that, the new couple got out of the mansion, leaving the girls with their jaws on the floor...

 _xxxx_

 **AN: It's good to write another Konosuba story! Sena is a character that quickly became my favorite female character in Konosuba(yes, even surpassing Darkness lol), and I do think that this pairing would be awesome!( Please other authors of this fandom, write about this pairing too! haha).**

 **My next Konosuba oneshots will be this ones(in order)**

 **1- Kazuma x Female Sylvia**

 **2-Kazuma x Wiz**

 **3-Kazuma x Luna**

 **4-Kazuma x YunYun**

 **5-Kazuma x Aqua**

 **6-Kazuma x Eris**

 **I didn't have anyone to beta read this so please inform me if you find a mistake that bothers you.**

 **Hope that you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review :)**


End file.
